Game Over
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Sam Evans est à Rosewood depuis peu et on peut dire que le nouveau meilleur ami d'Hanna Marin n'a pas échappé à l'œil de -A. Que la partie commence.


Me voici, me voilà pour mon premier _Crossover_ ! Etant une grande fane de _Glee_ et _Pretty Little Liars_ je voulais depuis un bout de temps les réunir pour un One Shot et je l'ai fait. J'appréhendais beaucoup et pensais ne pas être à la hauteur mais je me suis lancée, donnez-moi vos avis, positifs ou non.

_Sam _et_ Hanna_ étant mes personnages coups de cœur ils sont bien entendu les principaux de cet OS. De plus je les trouve magnifiques ensemble et ils sont proches dans la 'vraie vie' enfin voilà.

Enjoy et laissez-moi quelques reviews !

* * *

Hanna était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'école, pensive, alors que son téléphone vibrait au fond de son sac. Un frisson la parcourut. Depuis presque un an, elle et ses amies étaient manipulées par –A. Si seulement elles savaient qui était cette personne. Alors maintenant, à chaque message, à chaque mail, les jeunes filles prenaient peur. Elle enfonça sa main dans son sac et trouva le portable. Après un soupir elle appuya sur 'afficher'.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Hanna ? Je connais tous tes secrets. Le garçon ne sera pas une exception. –A »

La blonde comprit bien évidemment le message. –A parlait de Sam. Il était dans l'école depuis quelques mois, tout droit venu de Lima, Ohio, elle et lui s'étaient immédiatement rapproché jusqu'à en devenir des meilleurs amis inséparables. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais été une cible, ou bien même un problème. Mais –A avait dû remarquer la manière dont Hanna regardait le garçon, car oui, elle l'aimait. Il était blond, avait des yeux verts et un visage enfantin, une voix d'ange et un corps d'athlète. Pour la faire craquer un peu plus, Sam était gentil, attentionné et protecteur, pas étonnant qu'elle en soit éperdument amoureuse. Certes il était fan de jeux vidéo et un peu gamin parfois mais cela ne le rendait que plus attendrissant. Le seul problème ? Le blond n'était pas très futé et se révélait très peu côté sentimentale envers Hanna. Pour en revenir au message, la belle avait peur. De quoi –A voulait parler ? Cette personne horrible cherche depuis le début à éloigner les personnes proches des 4 amies, et Sam n'échapperait pas à la règle. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il arriva vers elle avec toujours cet adorable sourire.

_-Salut beauté. _Dit-il.  
_-Hey Sam. _Elle se leva pour être face à lui et sourit.  
_-Dit, on mange ensemble après les cours, je... Je dois te parler d'un truc.  
-C'est grave ?  
-Uhm... Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. _Sa voix était hésitante mais Hanna lui faisait confiance.  
_  
_La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre, la blonde faillit trembler de peur mais elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du téléphone de son ami. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda son message. Le visage du beau blond se déforma alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le regard moins joyeux que d'habitude.

_-Un problème ?  
-Je...Non. C'est juste mon père. Je dois y aller, ça marche pour tout à l'heure ?  
-Ca marche Sam. _Dit-elle en forçant un sourire.  
_-Parfait. On se rejoint à la sortie à 16h. A plus._

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit à grandes enjambées. Hanna le regarda partir et le vit regarder son téléphone en chemin. Elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées par Aria et Spencer qui venaient de la rejoindre.

_-Hey Hanna. Ca va ?  
-Oui, oui, très bien.  
-Bien. Viens, on doit aller en cours.  
-Je...Oui, allons-y._

Elles se rendirent en classe, même si Hanna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait peur pour lui, elle avait peur de –A.

_-Sam ! Désolée je suis en retard, le prof m'a gardée et...  
-C'est pas grave, allons-y._

Le garçon assit sur un muret en face de l'établissement se leva, replaça son sac à dos correctement sur son épaule et commença à avancer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Le café où ils comptaient aller ne se trouvait qu'à deux rues d'ici, alors le trajet ne serait pas long. Toutes fois Hanna engagea la conversation.

_-Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ici Hanna. Attendons d'être arrivés._

Elle hocha la tête, un peu soucieuse mais n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage car ils étaient déjà arrivés. Hanna prit un café et Sam un chocolat chaud puis ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond du café, « à l'abri des regards » pour citer les propos du blond.

_-Pourquoi se cacher ? Tu veux me faire l'amour sur la table ? _Plaisanta l'adolescente en apportant la tasse à sa bouche. L'autre laissa échapper un sourire puis reprit son sérieux.  
_-Hanna, c'est très important.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me fais peur...  
-Je... C'était une mauvaise idée laisse tomber. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler.  
-Sam. Tu peux tout me dire. _Il soupira puis regarda Hanna dans les yeux et commença.  
_-Depuis environ deux mois, je reçois des messages. Je pensais que c'était une blague, puis il y a eu ce mot dans ma chambre, l'autre dans mon sac à dos, et, j'ai l'impression d'être parano Hanna. Je crois qu'on m'observe. Ces messages, ils ne sont pas nets. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas qui me les envoie, c'est juste signé...  
- A. _Termina la blonde qui faillit lâcher sa tasse sur la table.  
_-Que... Comment tu le sais ?  
-J'en reçois aussi. Depuis bien avant que tu arrives. Qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle te veut Sam ?  
-Je... Je crois qu'on veut m'éloigner. Regarde._

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, fouilla dedans puis le tendit à Hanna. De ses mains tremblotantes elle parcouru la boite de réception de son ami.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici blondinet. –A »  
« Choisis bien tes amies. –A »  
« Je t'avais prévenu Samuel. –A »  
« Eloigne toi de Hanna avant que je m'en charge. –A »

Ce dernier était celui reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il y en avait encore d'autres mais la blonde ne put les lire par peur de tomber de sa chaise. Elle rendit son téléphone à Sam et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les amis sursautèrent en entendant une sonnerie et un vibreur la seconde d'après. Ils prirent leur portable en même temps et la fille commença à lire.

_- « Je croyais avoir été clair. Vous n'avez plus de chance...  
-... La partie est finie, mais pour qui ? –A »_

Le blond regarda Hanna, la peur dans les yeux. Elle le regarda à son tour, le même sentiment dans le regard.

_-Uhm... Sam... Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec Aria, je suis désolée. On se retrouve demain 10h au par cet on décidera de ce que l'on fait, d'accord ? En attendant pas un mot et préviens moi en cas de problème._

Elle se leva, mit son téléphone dans son sac et place ce dernier sur son épaule. Sam se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de son amie pour la rapprocher d'elle.

_-Sois prudente.  
-On s'envoie un texto ce soir, d'accord ?_

Il hocha la tête et fit un demi-sourire avant que la belle lui saute dans les bras pour l'enlacer. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et lui caressa le dos puis ils se détachèrent.

_-A demain Sam.  
-A plus beauté._

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Hanna quitta la maison, sa montre affichait 10h12, elle était en retard. A vrai dire, la jeune fille avait mal dormi cette nuit et avait eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin, malgré tout elle s'était préparée et marchait maintenant vers le parc où Sam devait l'attendre. D'ailleurs elle décida d'appeler le garçon n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis hier soir et également pour lui faire part de son retard. Pour la quatrième fois elle composa le numéro. Pour la quatrième fois elle tomba sur la messagerie. « Peut-être qu'il est en retard, lui aussi ? » se dit simplement Hanna pour se rassurer. Tout à coup son téléphone sonna, le nom de Sam s'afficha et la blonde décrocha au plus vite.

_-Sam ! J'ai essayé de te joindre ! Tu es déjà au parc ?_

A l'autre bout du fil elle entendit des bruits étranges. Ce genre de bruit gore qui coupe l'appétit puis une respiration. Elle voulut parler mais fut interrompue par une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de robotisée, ou du moins pas naturelle. La 'personne' répéta deux mots, à trois reprises, d'une voix neutre.

_-« Game over. Game over. Game over. »_

Après ça, fin d'appel. Le cœur d'Hanna s'emballa alors que ses jambes se mirent à courir du plus vite possible, elle devait retrouver Sam, immédiatement. Le parc n'était plus très loin, la blonde manqua de trébucher au moins trois fois mais jamais ne s'arrêta, et c'est après 4 minutes qu'elle arriva au jardin. Par où commencer à chercher ? Par chance l'endroit était presque désert, juste quelques personnes et coureurs, les autres au travail ou à l'école, après tout, personne d'autre n'avait prévu de sécher les cours. Hanna brisa le silence des lieux et se mit à crier en trottinant à travers les allées.

_-Sam ? Sam ?! Sammy ?_

Elle chercha pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité mais rien. La belle ne baissa pas les bras, elle monta sur les jeux en bois pour enfants, sur la plateforme à côté du toboggan, de là elle avait vue sur une bonne partie du parc. Un coup à gauche, un derrière, rien. Elle pivota vers la droite, plissant les yeux et levant la tête quand elle aperçut du mouvement dans un buisson près de l'entrée ouest du parc. Une personne portant un gilet à capuche noir se mit à courir et partit dans les rues de Rosewood. Hanna descendit de son perchoir et courut vers le buisson, derrière celui-ci se trouvait le corps de Sam, recouvert de sang. Elle se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage pâle mais arriva à articuler quelque chose en se retournant vers le centre du parc –où se trouvaient des gens.

_-Appelez une ambulance ! Une ambulance ! Vite !_

Un sportif présent l'entendit et sortit son portable de son short. De son côté, Hanna se jeta sur le corps de son ami et se posa à genoux à sa droite, une main sur son torse musclé et l'autre sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et Hanna put presque voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du blond.

_-S...Salut beauté. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
_-Sam ! Je suis tellement désolée... Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas voir, tu vas t'en...  
-Hanna. C'est trop tard, tu m'entends ?_ Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde alors que Sam posa sa main gauche sur celle de la belle se trouvant sur sa poitrine. _Maintenant écoute-moi s'il te plait.  
-Sam...  
-Ecoute-moi. Tu vas rester forte. Tu vas te battre et tu vas gagner. _Son ton était faible et très lent. _Hanna Marin... Je t'aime. Je...Je t'ai toujours aimée, tu es une personne extraordinaire, j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais là j'ai plus le choix. _Il rit péniblement, un tout petit rire. La blonde sourit à son tour.  
_-Moi...Moi aussi Sam, moi aussi je t'aime._

Elle avança son visage vers celui du blond et l'embrassa, le premier baiser, il lui rendit, ce qui le rendait magique et passionné. Il fut suivit d'une multitude de bisous rapides qu'enchaîna Hanna sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son cher et tendre. Quand elle releva la tête, il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés et son corps inerte.

_-Sam, non, s'il te plait... Je t'aime..._

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse en face d'elle et pleura comme jamais. Elle fut dégagée par les ambulanciers qui venaient d'arriver, alors elle recula et les regarda. L'un d'entre eux mit deux doigts dans le cou de Sam puis hocha négativement la tête vers les deux autres. C'était trop tard. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol pleurant comme jamais. Elle observa les hommes embarquer le corps, les larmes coulant de plus belle sur ses joues bouffies. Le téléphone dans sa poche vibra. Elle essuya d'un coup de main quelques larmes et regarda son message malgré sa vue floue.

« Vous avez voulu jouer. Vous avez perdu. Prête pour une nouvelle partie ? –A »

Son portable s'écrasa sur le sol, quelque mètre plus loin. Hanna n'avait pas seulement perdu la partie, elle venait de perdre son amour et meilleur ami.

« Je te retrouverai, te ferai souffrir, et je te tuerai » pensa la blonde à l'intention de –A. Sa colère, sa rage, sa tristesse et son amour la rendrait plus forte, et grâce à Sam, elle battrait –A.


End file.
